fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Nuriel
}}Damien NurielDamin Nurielu) is lost in his own darkness,born into the world only to be abandoned in a desert wasteland and it is in that wastelands embrace he escaped from his own past.On a quest that will undoubtedly take him across Earthland.He is searching for the truth behind his own past and why he is forced to endure the broken mess he once called life. Appearance Damien is a rather tall and muscular young man.He has Black hair which he grows such that it covers up his left eye,he can usual be seen wearing a black jacket, and black jeans trousers.always wears Gothic clothing , ranging from a black belted jacket to dark black belted trousers. He has also been seen wearing a long black coat with fur shoulder-pads. Personality Damien Nuriel a man of mystery not much can be said about him and he cold,dark presence,his age old eyes as if he has seen many awful terrible things that will haunt him for ever.He is a man who has simply embraced darkness,it has become his protector,his ally and that which he fears most.He is very skilled in covert actions being able to carry out the most difficult scenarios with apparent ease as many of towns are aware of his actions but not his part in it they have been blamed on his alias know as Eternal . He has this feel around him that despite his magic ability most people who meet Damien see a nothing more then a nuisance even less then that at times it is this false sense of security which allows Damien to benefit from people like this be it having the element of surprise in a battle or simply allowing him easier access to whatever he needs. The experiences of his past has left him disturbed and given him many sleepless nights and when sleep does come he is bombarded with the memories of his past,however his past experiences has made into a man who values life more then any anything,he however has no tolerance for those how do not understand life.Just how brittle and short it is and unfortunatly most people do not understand this and so for the most part he has rejected society. After the events of his past forced him to flee his home he questioned his purpose in life he almost died in the desert of Deiserto which is where he fled to but came to the conclusion that before he dies he must learn what caused him to destroy his own life he must learn the reason to his eternal heartache. History Not much can be said Damien's past.As a child he awoke in the desert kingdom of Deseirto,far from any civilisation alone in a desert a child walks not really knowing where to go but not wanting to remain in the bleak surrounding he found himelf.He eventually arrived in Dahra 'half dead,suffering severe dehydration he may have died if it were not for the generosity of a local family all records of whom were destroyed due to the events that followed. Damien was taken in as a part of their family,they saw Damien as a rather perculiar child he barely spoke but was always obdeient and was obviously thankful for the families genrousity but their always something about him that was off putting. The family eventually named Damien and gave them his family name Nuriel they were not a well of family but they were able to get by Damien grew up alongside two brothers and sister he was the 2nd youngest of the siblings and grew up caring a great deal for them,he was a pretty excitable young child always on the look out for a way to have fun.As the city of Dahra attracted several people looking to buy from merchants this gave the Nuriel children a chance to develop some less respectable skills. Thievery was skill passed down from the eldest Nuriel sibling to the youngest they were able to pull in enough loot each day to sum up to at least 1000J a day which is spent on meals for the family,not a single penny was kept for the individual sibling but rather given to the family as a whole generosity is another trait passed down through the family. Several years past and the family continued their peaceful way of life Damien grew up and the tale of how he became part of the family was all but forgotten.One day however the reign of peace and joy was abruptly halted,a group of dark mages had based themselves in Dahra,they had little effect on the lives of merchants but they demanded an outrageous tax to be payed monthly to them in return for a "protection fee".This fee was imposed on the residents of Dahra several refused the dark mages retaliated by destroying their homes and killing off their family and friends. This made the message clear pay up or feel their wrath.It was difficult for families such as The Nuriels as they barely earned enough to put food on the table even with the loot the children brought in they were barely able to pay the demanded tax.In the brief moments that the dark mage took up base in Dahra the number of customers coming to the merchants slowly dwindled and the Nuriel siblings lost their main source of income,and one night the dark mages came knocking. 'Forbbiden Awakening Demanded payment from Mr and Mrs Nuriel that they simply couldn't pay the dark mages killed them in a burst light and shadows,Damien had been standing in the living room and watched the whole horrific event. Magic is sometimes said to be a form of emotional energy which can unlocked in several different ways,Slayer Magics can be amplified depending on the user's feelings.Something similar happened to Damien upon watching his parents death. Damien felt a surge of emotions well up from inside of him,he felt anger as blazing hot as the sun,and sorrow as sharp as a sword and a uncontrollable lust for blood of those who did him wrong,this all led to the dramatic expulsion of his magic one of the Forbidden Flame Arts The Demon's Flame. The demonic purple flame encircled Damien notifying the dark mages of his presence they immediately move in to kill him,Damien stared at them as they came towards him and let out a shrill scream and a great purple explosion was emitted from Damien embodying his anger and sorrow,this explosion destroyed the Nuriel household as well as several other homes in the general vicinity.The dark mages were completely obliterated along with all remaining Nuriel family members who were present in the house as the events unfolded. Damien stood alone in the wreckage of home the purple flames burning ever violently around him,his clothing in tatters and his skin covered in scorch marks,tears ran down his eyes after he realized he had just destroyed everything he held dear in flash of anger and flame. Damien passed out several moments later he was carried away from the wreckage of the house,he awoke with a start cold water which had been used to wake him off dripped of his face,he ran towards his home hoping it had all been a bad dream,he knew the truth before he even reached the house.Magic council officials had swarmed the area escorting the remain dark mages out of the city.The purple flames still burnt ferociously as military personnel investigated. Damien could not bring himself to remain here at the site where he destroyed his life .He fled ran the city and into the desert not knowing where he could go,but just knowing he wouldn't stay in Dahra. He had to escape his past this began he journey across earthland. Somewhere in the midst of his journey Damien came into contact with Pharzuph Vaccaro the guild master of the Libertus guild. He was taken in by this man and given a chance to start again, a chance Damien has taken to heart. In the midst of all that has happened to Damien he has slowly but surely become very accustomed to the guild, he has repeatedly vowed to protect the guild wherever and whenever he needs to. Whilst his intentions where good and well directed he has only become vaguely aware of his own shortcomings. Compared to alot of his fellow guild members Damien has only found that he is immensely lacking in his power in any terms. This has been a rather diffcult thing to come to terms with. As young as he was he experienced a strength capable reducing his entire home and several of the homes close by to something less than ash there was no trace of the houses just the purple flames of destruction. Damien has never found out what that strength was but now he wants nothing more than to learn to control that power for good. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire'.'''Damien prior to his awakening has had very little encounters with magic and so had never made use of it.As such he is extremely inexperienced in fire magic and often finds it difficult to control his magic and use it effectively.Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural ''solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. Initially Damien was not able to efficiently draw in ethernano into his system so as to power his Fire magic, just something like burning through rope was rather difficult for, and any larger scale attack would leave him completely drained for a time. This was especially made evident during Damien's time fighting the forces of Aternum. Spark: This is the most basic and low level use of fire magic, making use of the fundamental mechanics of fire magic wherein manipulates the kinetic energy between the oxygen molecules in the air and ethernano particles to create a sort of friction between said molecules and as a result of this friction heat is expressed in the form of sparks of heat energy. The sparks created can be anywhere from little wisps of light and to extremely potent flashes of heat depending on each users abilities and preferences. Damien has found that he can use the spark mechanic in order to strengthen his attack similar to the way a car makes use of Nitrous Oxide Damien is able to use spark in order to boost his offensive abilities. The spark gives him a boost in speed and even allows him to increase to power of his physical attacks. Whilst it may not be a drastic increase it is a very evident buff for Damien. Flaming Flurry: Derived from a combination of his spark ability and his fighting style Damien activates spark gaining its buff,and he then proceed to unleash a flurry of attacks on his opponent each strike empowered by spark such that each strike unleashes a spark, as the attack continues and Damien increase in speed each strike begin to be followed by an explosion of fire causing a terrifying impact which if an opponent attempts to block will allow Damien to unleash all of the techniques strength breaking through his opponents defense and potentially leaving them with grievous wounds and burst. At first glance this attack may seem above average at best but the raw power and minor strain this put on Damien make it one his core techniques. Forbidden Flame Arts: The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim.However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames.It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. Demon's flame( 悪魔の炎 Akuma no honō): This spell allows users to wield flames of exceptional destructive ability, the level of destructiveness does vary however from user to user.The usual form of the Demons flame is a purple tinged with black though it is thought to be possible for different forms of the flame to exsist.The flames can not be absorbed by slayers despite their best efforts,all attempts would lead to slayers being purged of ethernano for a period of time.It is not know how exactly Damien was able to acquire such a dangerous and ancient magic he currently does not seem to have any conscious control over this power and has currently only unlocked this power during a time of heightened emotional stressed. Fear Inducement: '''This particular ability set the Demon's Flame apart from other arts. When a user comes into contact with the demons flame it forces there most oppressed fears to consume their being. They become engulfed in their own fears causing them to slowly lose their minds as their bodies are quickly burnt to cinders. All it takes is a glancing blow with flames even if the part of the body flames have started on is removed the very essence of flames will seep into the vicitms body like a venom slowly destroying their ethernano within their body as well causing them to experience unimaginable fear and pain. In the case of those who are strong enough to compete with their own fears. Their own strength is turned against them. Their fears are able to manifest into physical form burning themselves into exsistance using their victims magical power. These constructs are empowered by the Forbidden Flame Arts and will freely attack the already weakened opponents. It will take a truly powerful mage to overcome the power of the demon's flame and to then go on to defeat the Forbidden Flame Mage. '''Extremely agile and Athletic: '''Damien has always had a knack for getting out of tight spaces, this is often in form of parkour where he climbs on surrouding structures in order to escape officials who may have caught wind of his illict activities. Damien's ability is of an exceptional level he has been able to use it in close quaters combat to evade the attacks of his opponents and has even been able to dodge high level attacks with seemingly little effort. Damien has comitted himself to improving his ability and as such has been able to reach a level where his evasivness is perhaps his greatest stat. He has been able to turn his immese speed and agility into a tremendous force, the greater his speed the greater the impact of his punch and kicks, and his agility allows him to attack from all angles giving him more choices in a battle. '''Reduced Earth(縮地, <''Shukuchi'') is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported''using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''During Damien's early days his combat abilities were lacklustre to say the least, throwing a punch was abit too much for Damien to pull off and when he did it did next to nothing to anyone who happened to be on the recieving end. During his spare time Damien would often find sparring partners in the members of his guild at first it was almost always a one sided affair. In time however Damien found he was able to read his oppoenets quite easily even more so he found he was able to emulate their styles and found it rather easy to make them his own. This opened up several oppurtunites for Damien. Damien's uncanny abitlity to emulate the fighting style of others meant he could often go blow for blow for every blow his opponent would give him he would counter with one of his own. This was so effective that in some cases he was so accustomed to his opponents fighting style he found he was able not only counter but follow up his with his own attacks totally breaking down his opponents fighting style and ending the fight. This would often involve the use of his agility and speed to not only counter but find breaks in an opponents guard attacking from all sides to tottally cripple an opponents fighting stance. '''Heightened Endurance:' As a mere child Damien was able to venture out of the Dahran desert and survive near dehydration to is a testament to his physical strength and his will to live. Damien's will is so immense and overpowering that once he starts something the only way to stop him is to kill him which is easier said then done. Damien has been able to use his above endurance to his advantage countless times. Specifically in terms of training, Damien is incredibly resiliant he has used this in order to train himself in order to strengthen his body. He committed himself to a routine that essentially left him battered and beaten everyday but with the rise of the sun on a new day he would find the strength to pull himself out and carry out the routine. It was an all round workout where he would first run several laps of the guild until he could run no further. Once he regained his energy he would find something to weigh himself down be it stones or by wearing weighted clothing he would then run more laps around the guild but would always push himself to do more laps than he previously did pushing himself to do one more each time he felt himself failing. A good number of times he would pass out due to exhaustion and several guild members would have to drag him inside so he could recopurate. In time Damien's physical stamina increased he found he was able to run idefinatly around the guild hall and even then he found he wasn't all that tired perhaps out of breath but he was able to keep up on his feet and move on to other excercise to strengthen himself. By this point in time Damien was quite adept at his combat and wanted to see how far he could push his speed and began to wear the weights he used for his running everyday. From the moment he wakes up in the morning to the moment he set his head down to sleep he wore weigthed clothing. In his frequent sparring matches Damien would try his best to put up a fight whilst weighed down the end result after a few months Damien was able to move quite naturally with weights even going to the point where it simply wouldn't be known if he was wearing weights. At point in time where he feels its necessary to remove his weights his speed naturally increases exponetially, in this same vein even the strength of his physical attacks would increase as the faster he could move the greater the force of his punch. In this same regards even his flame magic would increase significantly in potency as he speeds up, his flames would burn more fiercly and at far greater tempertures to the points where even teh very air would catch alight and trails of plasma would hang in the air in the wake of Damien's movement. 'A Very Confident Thief:'Every child within the Nuriel family took up thievery from a very early age to aid the family's upkeep as a result of this every Nuriel child is exceptionally skilled in thievery whilst the eldest Nuriel will undoubtedly have the greatest ability all the siblings have exceptional skill.Without this skill it is most likely that damien would have died on the first leg of his journey due to starvation and/or hunger. In later years Damien has not had to use his skills for much, but rather than let them go to waste he has taken to pick-pocketing his guildmates of their belonging as part of some harmless fun. He has always returned what he has taken but for alot instances the victims have had no idea they were even missing their items or that they were even missing. In one scenario he was actually able to steal a swordsman sword before they had even unsheathed it much to their surprise and dismay. '''Innate Magical Ability: '''Damien like all mages has the ability to wield magic,this is common knowledge.Damien has levels of magical power within him that far exceed most mages and whilst he is so far inable to tap into his full potential,the one instance where he was able to tap into this magic power resulted in the death of his entire family and very nearly himself.The whole event left him fearing his own magic ability and subconciously suppress it. '''Lateral Thinker: '''Damien never really sees the world in the same way as most humans. When faced with a problem he often tackles in the most unorthodox fashion immaginable. This way of thinking has caused him to be quite unpredictable easily escaping tensed confrontation by either escaping undetected or simply leaving all those in his vicinity dumbfounded as a result Damien can very easily gain control of a situation through sheer intellectual strength. Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Animainiac Category:Nuriel Category:Original Character